


Fairytale Disaster. [Ice Scream]

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Mogeko, Okegom, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko
Genre: F/M, Language, Maybe - Freeform, Mogeko - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a mermaid, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Smoking, Violence, fishes weren't harmed in the making of this, mermaid, more may be added as story progesses, originally posted on Quotev, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You believe everyone can be good if they tried hard enough.<br/>It was such a foolish thing to think.<br/>So foolish, it was /kinda/ cute.<br/>----<br/>[Idate/Mermaid!Reader] [Somewhat of a Slow burn]<br/>[Some Platonic! Rocma/Mermaid!Reader and Kind of a friendship between Squid/Mermaid!Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey um, first time making a mogeko fanfic. 
> 
> Also I'm trying to get used to writing the characters, so forgive if it looks stiff looking? And I wrote one since I haven't really been seeing that much fanfiction for Ice Scream that much. ;; 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

\--  
\------  
_Once upon a time, underwater there was a small peaceful village where creatures called, Merpeople, live. There was you, a younger mermaid who had a pure heart, who believed someone can be good if they tried. Your friends try to warn you, that not all have any good in them, even humans. But you weren't persuaded by this, they didn't know.  
It was one day, you set out to travel away from your home, wanting to see new things--- however your grandmama was sadden by your departure. You promise you would be back, but..._

_You never returned, being swept away to somewhere new, by a terrible storm._

_**Iceberg isle.**_  
\---

Your vision is blurry, you blink your eyes to try to clear the blur away. You were floating underwater, but it feels a little more, colder than the waters you use to frequent. It was night at the time, instead, you stare up at the sun's light beaming down into the water.

 _'That bad storm stopped?'_ you thought as you rub your eyes before swimming up to the surface.

You pop out of the water and notice the air was even colder here than it was before too, you could adapt to it, even though it wasn't really cold by the waters you frequent near your village.

How did you get here?

You remember going unconscious when you hit your head on something.

How long were you out?!

“WAAH!” you cry, ruffling your hair, there was no way you slept that long! Impossible, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE! You would've died of starvation, or worse get eaten alive by something!

You smack your cheeks.

“Calm, me, calm, stay chill.” you take a deep breath and exhale.

You look around again, and spot what looks like one of those islands? But made of ice! You believe your aunt once told you it was called the berg of ice? And it was raining those white flakes from the sky. The berg of ice was covered in those white flakes.

Something catches your eyes.

You can also see tentacles and feelers out from the water, moving around. Curiosity taking over, you swim over to them to poke tentacle before the squid rises up out of the water, to look down at your smaller form. You also notice he has big scars on the side of his head.

Reaching your hand up, you wave up at the squid, with a big smile on your face.

“Mister! Oh, Mister! Do you know where I am?”

“..............”

“Erm?” you tilt your head to the side, confused by his silence.

“...............Ice berg isle.” He rumbles, he had a rather deep baritone like voice. Smiling, you give his tentacle a friendly pet, thanking him. You believe he is one of those quiet types--- that reminds you of your grandpa!

“Iceberg isle? That’s a weirdy name. Hey, could you please lift me up high?” you giggle, lifting your arms up to him, asking to be pick up. Squid still stare’s down at, with a hint of confusion in his dark reddish eyes, usually his large size would intimidate most people, but not you.

“Pleasseeee! I’ll find you a nice fishy…or two to eat? My treat!” you say, waving your arms back and forth. Before you knew it, you feel something wrap around the waist by a tentacle pretty quickly and he lifts you up—making you squeal in excitement and wave your [T/C] colored tail back and forth.

You were so high up, now you understand how those flying creatures feel. Though unfortunately you were getting cover in the cold flakes, bleh!

Looking around the Isle, it looked beautiful to you now that you can see it better, but you couldn’t see much of it still from here. Still, you can see a bit of what look like houses and there was a tall hill over there as well. You stare in wonder at the place, wishing you could go up there and explore…

_But your tail…_

You snap out of it, by slapping your hands on both of your cheeks.

_No sad thoughts!_

“Okie, Dokie, you can let me down now, Mister.” You say, glancing down at him.

Squid complies, dropping you back into the water.

“…..……..Fish? Or you?” Squid narrows his eyes down at you, glaring.

You just smile brightly, ignoring the…threat?

“Fishies! Let me go get some, okay? Be rightly back!” you cheerfully did a salute then dive back down into the water and begin your pursuit.

...

“There!” you shout, reaching to grab a fish before it got away, and held it closer to you along with the other two struggling fishes. You couldn’t hold anymore, but you think that’ll be enough for the big guy.

And they look delicious too!

You turn and start swimming away to return back to Squid.

**Not noticing a pair of eyes watching you.**

\--  
-


	2. There was a mermaid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help out Squid and decide to inspect the Iceburg upclose, soon you come across two others who was an actual penguin while the other was dressed up as one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovlies! I hope this chapter is okay, sorry for any grammar or misspelling mistakes;; I had wrote like half of this on my phone. Since i'm new to writing Mogeko stuff, the characters might seem OOC? 
> 
> So sorry about that, enjoy!
> 
> Also Keep in mind, I update more on Quotev here where most of the other chapters are: https://www.quotev.com/story/7441782/Fairytale-Disaster-Ice-Scream
> 
> But I'll still sometimes update on here;;;

\------  
\---

“Here you go Mister! Just like I promised.” You say, placing the fishes in his tentacles and he crushes them in his strong grip before he eats them right in front of you. “I’m going to go look around, maybe I can find someone else that lives here too, bye bye!” smiling you swim away, leaving him alone and he goes back down underneath the water.

 

You continue to swim around the Isle until you came across what look like a penguin with red eyes and long yellow eyebrows that made him look like he’s angry, also wearing a red cloth around his neck. It look like he is holding one of those thingamajigs those weird humans use to catch the fishies with.

 

But he wasn't a human?

 

You go back underwater to swim near the line connecting to the stick thing, tied to something at the bottom of it, something that look sharp, silver, and bent up like a curve pointing up. It also had what look like a small squirmy pink creature, it wasn't a shrimp. The pointy object had pierced through it, you believe this was to call the fish to it?

 

'T-this is a weirdy device, I wonder if he could tell me whaddya call this thing he uses? I've only seen these only twice in my mermaid life...'

 

You thought, looking up, then swim back up above the water-- only showing your [E/c] eyes and the top of your head, as you peer up at the penguin; seemingly scaring him a lot by your sudden appearance.

 

“Shit!” he shouts, nearly falling back and almost dropping his device into the water.

 

You cover your ears at the bad language as he stares down at you with wide eyes.

…

“Helloy?” you say, moving up out of the water now showing only your head. You let a gentle smile appear on your face as you tilt your head to the side. But from the inside, you're excited to find someone new! “Helloy? My name is [Name], what's yours? Are you a new friend?”

 

He quirks one long eyebrow up in what you believe is confusion.

 

“..The hell?” he mumbles, blinking a few times. You blink right back up at him, with doe like eyes, waiting for him to say anything else. He get's up and puts his fishing pole down on the side, with the look on his face-- it seems you made him angry? You didn't mean too... “I don't know where the hell you came from, you don't look like that orca or one of those sharks? Who are you?”

 

“N-no silly, see me, I'm a mermaid!” you cheerfully say, before leaning back on the waters-- floating, to show your pretty tail to him. You giggle when you see the slight surprise look on his face. “See? I don't mean many harms, mister!”

 

“Un freaking believeable...” the penguin mutters, unknown to you, this was the first time he seen a mermaid before, they rarely appeared around these parts-- since it's too cold here.

“Heyy! Rock!”

You notice him turn around when there is a sound of a voice in the distance, you peek around him to see a girl approaching, dressed up in a black with a bit of orange, yellow, and white colors and a hat that looked like a penguin--- minus the yellow brows, she had yellow eyes that looked pretty, like a yellow guppy, and long black hair with orange streaks in it.

She seems like a penguin as well but-- she looks human?

“Yoo! Rock! I heard screaming coming over here, is some...thing...wrong?” as she got closer, she notice the look on Rock's face expression, she look a little confused, until she sees you and your tail.

“Woah, What!?” she shouts, albeit excitedly when she saw your tail, running over to the edge and kneels down to stare at you with stars in her eyes.

Rock, you notice briefly, had to take a step out of the way when she had ran over. You blink up at her before a smile lit up on your face, you swim a little bit closer before introducing yourself.

 

“Hi! My name is [Name], who're you?"

“Hey, nice to meet cha'~ My name's Peraco, and this guy,” Peraco gestures to Rock, who had his flippers crossed.“Is my best friend, Rock-- ugh, Rock, don't be rude say hi back to her!” she says, pouting up at him, and at seeing her expression, he begrudgingly greets you with his flippers crossed

You let out a chuckle, covering your mouth trying to hide it. You like these two, both of them seem like nice people, though you wonder if there is more of them up there? Or is it just them and mister Squid?

“Excuses? Are there anymore of you up there?” you ask, tilting your head to the side curiously.

“Oh, yeah! There are, I should try calling everyone else over to meet you!” Peraco stands up, then pats Rock on the shoulder before she begin to walk off. “Rocky, can you watch her for me? I'll be right back--” she stops when Rock calls out to her.

“Tch, hey! What about that damn orca?” Rock says, gesturing down at the water. “She'd be out here like a sitting duck.”

Peraco pauses for a moment, glancing back at you, concern showing on her face.

“Er, maybe we can ask Rocma about what we could do? Like... Oh! we could build her a mini thing out of ice?” she suggests, you must be imagining things because what appears like one of those lightball thingamajis appeared over her head? What a very strange thing to imagine.

 

“And build it wear?” He asks, a little skeptical, what mini thing were they going to build me? Am I already going to be getting gifts?! This early? WOW!

 

You must be a very good friend maker.

 

But, you don't have anything for them either.

''I'm such a bad friend!~~” You suddenly shout, clutching the side of your head; looking up at the sky. You did this, without noticing your new pair of friends, looking at you-- a bit weirded out at your display.

You stop then use your hands to close your mouth quickly with a 'eek!'; mumbling a sorry to them.

The short penguin shakes his head, muttering something you couldn't quite hear.

Peraco sighs.

“Urm, annnyyywayy, Rock, she could like stay near me and my little bro's? I'm very sure they'll be happy to see someone new here too~” the penguin girl suggested.

As they continue to talk you feel something, like a hand, brush against your tail. Curious you look down into the water before going under. 

Under here, Peraco's voice are calling out for you-- but they are slightly muffled, you hesitate leaving them. But decided you'll come back once you figure out what that was. 

You swim further away.

It could've been maybe another that live here too? You remember the Rock mentioning something about a orca, so it could be?

You remember your friend telling you about Orcas, about how vicious and dangerous they are. But you are sure not all of them are that bad, everyone has some good in them!

Your friend had then proceed to beat you upside your head. And for no reason!

Owie...  
...

As you continue to swim around, you didn't really find anything strange...besides fishies. 

You stop, placing your hands on your hips as you pout. Maybe you'll catch them another time.

You suddenly feel someone grab a hold of your arm.

**"My, my..."**

-  
\--  
-


	3. And An Orca...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow you don't take notice of being in danger, but there's help in every corner.

______  
\--

**“My, My...”**

You jump at the sound of someone's voice and turn around to look at the person behind you, who still haven't removed their hand from your shoulder, to see a man?

Was this one of the residents?

He was dressed up rather nicely, in what you think is called a suit? In black! with a gray shirt! His black hair was thick and messy-- which make you wonder if you could touch it, but that would be very rude! There were two white oval spots on the side of his hair and what rest on top of his head was a dorsal fin and he has a tail too!

An Orca?

There is also a strong scent coming from him, and from a white burnt stick shaped object in his mouth, smoke is drifting out of it. 

“Hn~ don't you mermaids know it's rude to stare?”  he says nonchalantly, snapping you out of your observing. He is gazing down at you with cool sharp black eyes, but they looked tired--- has he been getting any sleep? 

It takes you a moment until you answer him while the side of your lips tugs up into an apologetic smile.

“O-oh, um, sorry mister Orca! I am just so happy to meet another resident here,” you giggle, as he removes his hand from your shoulder to stuff it in his pockets. “You see, my name is [Name]! And I am nice to meet you!”  

'Orca' stares at you for a mere second then a 'friendly' like smile appear on his face with his eyes closed. 

“Hmm, 's okay little 'maid~ Now, what brings a lady like yourself around these cold, cold, parts.” Orca asks, leaning a little bit towards you, still with that smile on his face. “Haven't seen that many others visit this place.”

 

“...I got caught in a very bad storm and I woke up to find myself here. It is cold here, it doesn't really bother me much, you know?” you sigh looking down sadly, then you perk up. “But I can't worry about it now! At least, I get to see new people and make new friends here! I might even find a way back, uh, somehow!” you beamed, clasping your hands together as you had moved away looking up at the sky-- or, well, water surface. 

You then swim back quickly, grasping both of his hands in your small ones, he looks to be slightly surprised for a moment until he composed himself. 

“Will you be my friend, mister Orca?” you ask, gazing up at him hopefully.

…  
______________  
 **[Orca/POV]**  
-  
“Will you be my friend, mister Orca?” you ask him, gazing up at him with doe like eyes, filled with hope. Well, this was the first time someone ever asked him something like this, he didn't know how to feel about it. He was surprised that a small creature like you, have decided to get up close and personal with him.  Idate glances down at your hands, grasping his.

This was an interesting event, here he was, thinking you were going to try to run away from him...

Then he would've broken your tail and watch as you wither in pain.

But now here you are, asking him for his friendship.

When he first saw you, a mermaid, he was curious-- wondering what you would taste like. He never had tried mer-people meat before--- after almost all of them went into hiding from what he heard. Idate wasn't exactly hungry but maybe he could have a little taste.

“Mister Orca?” 

Such a small, naive, thing.

A weirdo.

“Ah, sure little 'maid, though there's something you have to do for me first before we become...friends~” Idate says, smirking as he gazes down at you with narrowed eyes. He takes his hands out of yours to grip both of your shoulders in a tight grip.

You tilt your head to the side looking adorably confused.

“Really!? What?” you question, looking oh so excited? 

He would love to make you cry.

The orca's smirk turns into a grin revealing sharp teeth as he leans closer to you, not noticing the large shadow behind him.

  **A tentacle wraps around his waist and tugs him away.**  
...

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment if you want to let me know what you think!
> 
> -I do not own any of the characters or Ice Scream, they belong to Mogeko/Deep-sea prisoner!


End file.
